NUESTRO DESTINO, ESTAR JUNTOS
by carolina.carrascoverde
Summary: Isabella Swan una chica de 19 años de edad se acaba de mudar a la ciudad de Seattle junto a su mejor amiga para iniciar su carrera en la universidad. Ella solo buscaba poder superarse y llegar a ser una gran escritora, pero lo que ella no esperaba es que ahí mismo encontraría al que sería el amor de su vida. Edward Cullen. Pero el destino les pondrá pruebas difíciles en el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 19 años. Me acabo de mudar a la ciudad de Seattle para iniciar mi primer año en la carrera de Literatura, soy originaria de Forks, Washington. Vivo con mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon en un pequeño departamento que alquilamos. Nunca he tenido novio ni nada que se le parezca simplemente porque todos los chicos que me han cortejado no me llaman la atención, pero creo firmemente en que cada persona tiene ya destinada a su media naranja.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 19 años. Toda mi vida he vivido aquí en Seattle, estoy a punto de iniciar mi primer año en la carrera de Medicina. Tengo un hermano que se llama Emmett el cual es un poco irritante ya que cada vez que puede me dice que soy gay por el simple hecho de que nunca he tenido novia, y no es que no quiera y nunca nadie me haya gustado, es solo que nunca me han gustado tanto como para pedirles que sean mis novias, yo más bien estoy esperando a esa persona que nació destinada para ser mi pareja para toda la vida.

* * *

**Capitulo 1. El encuentro.**

POV Bella.

Hoy es mi primer día en la universidad y estoy un poco nerviosa, porque no se cómo serán mis nuevos compañeros y quisiera llevarme bien con todos, ya que no soy una persona muy sociable. Acabo de levantarme y he empezado a alistarme para ir a la escuela, ayer Alice antes de irnos a acostar anduvo buscando entre toda mi ropa para que me la pudiera poner hoy ya que ella siempre dice que hay que causar una buena impresión, aunque yo me conformaría con una playera, unos jeans y unos converse. En fin, termine de cambiarme y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar un poco de cereal y me encuentro con una Alice súper animada por este inicio de clases, prácticamente está dando saltitos por toda la cocina.

-Buenos días Bells-me saludó.

-¿Cómo estas Alice?

-Súper emocionada y un poco ansiosa, ya quiero ver quiénes serán mis nuevos compañeros y quiero llevarme bien con todos-responde Alice casi eufórica.

-Alice tranquila, ya verás como si te llevarás bien con todos ellos, no creo que haya persona en este planeta a la que le puedas caer mal-le dije para tranquilizarla.

-Eso espero Bella-me dijo.

-Anda terminemos de desayunar para irnos a la escuela de una vez-le dije.

En cuanto terminamos de desayunar nos dirigimos hacia la escuela, ya que no queríamos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día. Al llegar nos dijeron que todos los de nuevo ingreso teníamos que dirigirnos hacia el auditorio para que nos dieran la bienvenida, así que le dije a Alice que se adelantará que halla la veía ya que yo tenía que ir al baño y ella me dijo que estaba bien, me dirigí hacia el baño y al salir me tropecé con alguien y me caí, ya ni me molesta este tipo de situaciones ya que yo siempre he sido muy torpe pero aún así.

-Lo lamento tanto, venía muy distraído-me dijo una hermosa voz masculina aterciopelada.

Al voltear a ver a quien le pertenecía aquella hermosa voz me perdí en unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

-N…n…no t…t…te pre…preocupes-tartamudeé-no pasa nada.

-Pero te caíste-me dijo.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero es normal en mí, tiendo mucho a caerme, soy muy torpe-le respondí.

-¿Segura?-me preguntó.

-Sí, estoy bien-le dije-bueno pues me tengo que ir ya se me hizo tarde, adiós.

Y sin más me fui corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Presentaciones.

POV Bella.

Me dirigí hacia al auditorio en cuanto termine la conversación con ese hermoso chico de ojos color esmeralda, en cuanto llegue me puse a buscar a Alice para poder sentarme junto con ella y mientras la buscaba con la mirada se me acerco un chico de estatura media, ojos color azul y cabello color castaño, y me dijo:

-Hola, mi nombre es Mike Newton-se presento regalándome una sonrisa.

-Hola Mike un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Bella Swan-le conteste con otra sonrisa.

-Un gusto conocerte también Bella-dijo amablemente-y dime Bella ¿Por qué estás aquí parada sola? Mejor vente a sentar acá conmigo y mi grupo de amigos.

-Gracias, pero no estoy sola, estoy con una amiga y la estoy buscando porque le pedí que se adelantara para que fuera apartando los lugares, ah y de hecho allá se encuentra.

-Mmm de acuerdo, ¿estás segura?-me preguntó Mike.

-Si Mike, pero gracias de todas maneras-dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos Bella.

-Hasta luego Mike.

Me dirigí hacia donde Alice que ya empezaba a llamarme y a mover las manos como loca para así llamar mi atención, lo cual me dio mucha risa.

-Alice ya te vi baja las manos-le dije riéndome aún más cuando vi que en un acto muy infantil ella me sacaba la lengua-duende ¿Por qué escogiste un lugar que se encuentra hasta el frente? Ya sabes que no me gusta-le dije en voz baja ya que estaba a un lado de ella, ya que ella no quería que le diga el apodo que le puse en la escuela.

-Si Bella ya sé que no te gusta, así como a mí tampoco me gusta que me digas así en la escuela-me dijo y ahora fue mi turno de sacarle la lengua-pero eran muy pocos los lugares que quedaban juntos y todos se encontraban por aquí en las primeras hileras.

-Está bien Alice, no importa.

-Bella ¿quién era el chico con el que estabas hablando allá?-me preguntó Alice cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-Se llama Mike Newton-le dije.

-¿Y qué es lo que quería?

-No lose, supongo que sólo quería presentarse-le dije mientras me sentaba sin darle importancia, por lo que Alice tampoco se la dio y no volvió a preguntar nada más.

Estaba pensando en el chico de hermosos ojos color esmeralda cuando una aterciopelada, que reconocí de inmediato, me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Están ocupados estos asientos?-me preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que me perdiera por completo en su mirada.

-No, no lo están-contestó Alice por mí cuando vio que yo no podía hacerlo-mi nombre es Alice y ella es mi amiga Bella-nos presentó.

-Mucho gusto Alice, mi nombre es Emmett y ellos son mi amigo Jasper, mi novia Rosalie y mi hermano Edward- respondió un chico muy grande y fuerte.

-Es un gusto conocerlos-dijo la duende.

-Hola de nuevo Bella-me dijo Edward, para después decir-tu nombre te describe perfectamente-y dicho esto se me subieron los colores al rostro.

-Es bueno saber tu nombre también Edward-le respondí.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?-preguntó Alice pasando su mirada de Edward a mí con una cara de confusión.

-Mmm si, tuvimos un encuentro poco convencional-le respondió Edward con una sonrisa, por suerte Alice ya no pudo preguntar nada más porque en ese momento el director de la escuela nos pidió que prestáramos atención.

El director nos dio la bienvenida y nos dijo que obligatoriamente teníamos que meternos a un programa ya sea de lectura, de música, de canto, de deportes, de baile, etc. Claro que yo ya sabía que programas iba a tomar y esos serían canto y música. Cuando por fin termino nos pidió que nos fuéramos directo a nuestras aulas.

-¿En qué carrera están?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Yo estoy en la carrera de Diseño de Modas-respondió Alice.

-Y yo estoy en la carrera de Literatura-les dije-¿y ustedes?

-Bueno yo también estoy en Diseño de Modas, Emmett está en Derecho, Jasper en Psicología y Edward está estudiando Medicina-me contestó Rosalie-bueno pues Alice ¿nos vamos juntas?

-Si ya voy, nos vemos en la hora de descanso Bella-me dijo al irse, no sin antes darme una mirada que significaba que le tenía que contar todo sobre mi encuentro con Edward.

-Las acompañamos chicas-dijeron Emmett y Jasper al unisono.

-De acuerdo, vamos-les dijo Alice y se fueron dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

-¿Te puedo acompañara tu clase?-me preguntó Edward.

-Claro-le respondí y caminamos hacia los salones


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. Conociéndonos.**

Íbamos de camino hacia mi salón en un silencio, que en mi opinión, no era para nada incomodo, pero, aunque el silencio no me incomodará, lo que si me incomodo fue que él no paraba de mirarme y eso hacía que me sonrojará. Ya estábamos a mitad de camino a mi salón cuando Edward rompió el silencio.

-Bella, ¿De dónde eres?- preguntó.

-Soy de Forks, Washington. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy de aquí mismo, de Seattle- me dijo-¿Y en cuál programa te anotarás?

-Pues me gusta mucho cantar y tocar la guitarra, además de que me gustaría aprender a tocar el piano, así que pienso anotarme a los programas de música y canto-le dije-¿y tú?

-Yo también me pienso anotar a esos programas, ya que al igual que tú, a mi me fascina cantar, tocar el piano y la guitarra-me respondió con su hermosa sonrisa torcida, que se estaba convirtiendo en mi favorita.

-Oh que bien, eso significa que nos estaremos viendo después de clases-le dije con una sonrisa, pero tratando que no se notara el gran entusiasmo que me dio oír eso.

-Así es, aunque también podríamos juntarnos con los chicos a la hora del almuerzo ¿no?

-Claro que sí-le dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En esos momentos acabábamos de llegar a mi salón y Edward estaba a punto de preguntarme algo más, cuando escuchamos que una voz masculina me estaba llamando y lo interrumpió, ambos nos volvimos para ver de quien se trataba y reconocí al muchacho que me dirigió la palabra en el auditorio, el cual respondía con el nombre de Mike.

-¡Hola!-dijo Mike cuando vio que logro llamar mi atención-¿Estas estudiando Literatura?

-Eh hola Mike, si estoy estudiando Literatura.

-Que coincidencia, ¡Yo también!

-Oh, qué bien-le dije con una sonrisa-Mike él es…

-Edward-me interrumpió Mike con una nota de ¿desdén?

-Mike-saludó Edward cortante.

-¿Se conocen?

-Si-me respondió Edward, aún observando a Mike-estuvimos juntos en la preparatoria-dijo, y volteó su mirada hacia mí-nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo Bella-se despidió y se fue.

-¿Entramos?-me dijo Mike volteando su mirada a mí, pero estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no lo había escuchado-¿Bella?-llamó de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si entramos?-me repitió.

-Este, si hay que entrar.

Durante el resto de las clases no pude dejar de preguntarme él porque de la mirada llena de odio de Mike hacia Edward, y sorprendentemente, de Edward hacia Mike, algo realmente malo debió haber pasado entre ellos dos, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.


End file.
